You shouldn't have said that
by Snare-Maiden
Summary: James is married, and confesses all of his deepest, most revealing secrets to his wife Erin. But can he really trust her? Is she all she appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just to let you know, this is my first story on Fanfiction (my first story ever infact) so please leave as many comments as you like. The more the better. Please leave constructive, not hurtful critisism. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Chapter I**

James slapped the car keys onto the kitchen table, glowering at his wife. Erin calmly sipped her espresso, cupping the mug in her manicured hands. Putting it down carefully, she opened her glossy lips to speak.

"Wha-"

"Like you don't know!" James spat furiously across the table. "I fill up the f****** car twice a week so that I can get to work and back and so that you can take the kids to school. It's more than enough." He paused to take a raspy breath and scowl at the pristine woman sitting opposite him. "I filled the car up yesterday, an low and behold today, I barely had enough fuel to get home…"

Erin's eyes were brimming with tears. She was shocked at James' outburst. "I haven't even-"

"Shut-up and let me talk." James was shouting now. Erin's eye make-up ran as tears streamed down her face. She was rubbing her hands together nervously as if to squash and wipe away James' anger and their marital problems. She didn't dare make a sound.

"And, then…" James paused, gulping, "And then, I found this!"

He held up a blue and red striped tie, letting it dangle in front of Erin for a few antagonising seconds.

Erin spluttered and coughed for a few seconds, before tipping her head backwards and giggling drunkenly. She looked James' in the face and spluttered…

"You stupid – "


	2. Chapter 2

James paced up and down the corridor of the empty house his cracked leather shoes creaking on the dusty floorboards. After confronting Erin the week beforehand, she had packed her bags and left. She didn't even say goodbye. But James didn't regret his actions. "If that b*tch isn't happy with everything I do for her, then she can take her marriage and shove it up her –"

He turned to the telephone and picked up yellow pages, flicking to D for Divorce. The word 'Cheat' flashed before his eyes and he instantly thought of Erin.

"If you gave me what I needed, I wouldn't have had to go somewhere else. At least he treats me right; at least he cares!" Erin screeched at James from upstairs, slamming the bedroom door. She cussed as one of her finely manicured nails snapped. Their two children looked on from the landing shocked at their parent's behaviour, tears streaming down their sleepy faces. "Mommy? What's happening?" They asked innocently.

"Ask your father." Erin snapped, barely glancing in their direction. James glowered at her, fury boiling in his veins.

"You can be a b*tch to me all you like, but don't you dare ever talk to my children like that. Do you hear me?" he stomped up the stairs to face Erin. She squared her shoulders against him.

"Do you hear me b*tch?!" James spat at Erin. Erin ignored him, and made her way down the stairs, pushing him aside. Her stilettos imprinted the carpet with every step. Soon, they would be the only evidence that she was ever there…


	3. Chapter 3

Erin…

"And then he threw me out! Can you believe him?" Erin whined to her sister. She swigged her tea and pulled her fingers through her uncombed, tangled hair. It was a far cry from the previous week. She waited for the woman sitting opposite her to answer.

"Wha' I don' understand is 'ow ya put up with him for so long…" her sister cackled, then more reassuringly, her face softening as she said, "Anyway, yer out now babe… Yer single! Have fun. Have fun 'coz you can!" Erin's sister was a rude and vulgar woman, nothing like Erin herself. Her teeth were soiled and yellowing. Her hair was greasy and flaccid. And her clothes… were better not mentioned. She grinned like a banshee and whined like a dejected toddler.

Erin looked around, wondering how her world could have changed in a matter of days. Before she sat in a sparkling kitchen, sipping lattes and reading 'Cosmopolitan'. Now she was developing an acute case of mysophobia, touching things only if necessary. Her sister began to yawn and Erin just sat.

And as she sat, she reflected on the past, and wondered what to do next.


End file.
